The City Is At War
by Shady-Rocket-chu-girl
Summary: The Electric Mews are back when a new enemy appears. They appear to be just like them, but all fire-types! Definitely looking to take over the world, they must be stopped, and it's up to the Electric Mews to do so! It's apparent that they work for somebody, but who? And.. Are there more Pokehumans? Sequel to Electric Mew Mews.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? It's been a while! Sorry about that, by the way. SO! As I'm sure you know, the Electric Mews are back, so shall we begin?**

**The City Is At War Chapter 1- Who are they?**

It was a quite, sunny, day when it happened… Lucky was hanging out with Ed, who is now seven. It'd been two years since the Deep Blue attack, and everything had been quite, aside from robberies and such, but nothing big.

Togepi evolved, now being a Togetic, and was playing with the other Electric Mews, who had returned to their original Pokeselves, to play with the local Pokemon (Togetic and some others).

Lucky was telling Ed about what their most recent mission had been, a simple Poke-kidnapping by Team Rocket.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they got away. We tried going after them but… I dunno, we just lost them. Ray tried to just sniff them out, but nothing. It really didn't help the fact that it was so dark out." Lucky said, staring at the sky.

"Where'd they steal the Pokemon from?" Ed looked at her curiously, drawing his attention away from the nearby Pokemon playing.

"Poke-Center. The odd thing is, they were ALL fire-types, and when we asked Nurse Joy about it, she said that Team Rocket made SURE that they stole only FIVE Fire-type Pokemon." Ray said, walking over to them.

"Yea, I think they have a plan, but the thing is.. What could they possibly need with Five fire-types?"

Ed nodded understandingly, about to say something when a man ran up, just as a loud explosion was heard.

"Electric Mew Mews! There's something happening in the forest!" the man shouted, and continued running.

Elee, and Rai returned to their Mew-Forms, and jumped over the fence (They were in the back-yard).

"Seeya Ed, we'll tell you what happened later!" Lucky said as she and Ray ran off, jumping over the fence.

"What do you thinks going on?" Elee asked, barely keeping up with the others.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it were Team Rocket, Elee." Rai said, Lucky and Ray nodded in agreement.

Another explosion was heard, almost making the four of them fall down.

Five figures immerged from the forest, stepping in the Electric Mews' path, and causing them to stop running.

"w-what the?!" Elee looked shocked at the five figures in front of them.

One of them laughed, she appeared to be the leader, possibly.

The one who laughed, appeared to be a human, as did the other four, but they also looked half Pokemon, like the Electric Mews, except… They were Fire-types?

"Hey brats!" another said, appearing to be part Flareon.

The one who laughed, appeared to be part Combusken, while the three who yet to speak or do anything appeared to be part Growlithe, Ninetails, and Charizard.

The Combusken has orange hair and eyes, and is wearing a orange-ish yellow sweatshirt, that looked like the orange-ish yellow feathers that Combusken has. Her fingers replacing the claws she once had as a Combusken, and the hood is up. The Orange-part is on the top of the hood. She is wearing an orange shirt, visible underneath her sweatshirt, as part of it goes up, she is also wearing orange knee-shorts, and black-ish boots with white-tips in certain spots, the white-tips replacing where her claws used to be. She, of course, has her Combusken tail.

The Flareon has crème colored hair, and orange eyes, his hair kind of flares up like the fur on Flareon's head. He has a fluffy crème colored scarf, replacing the crème fur that surrounded his neck as a Flareon, along with a crème colored sleeveless shirt. Crème colored gloves and, orange shorts. Brown-ish black boots. His orange Flareon ears, and crème Flareon tail, are also visible.

The Growlithe, has crème colored hair, and his orange Growlithe ears. His eyes are a dark brown, almost black. He has an orange shirt on, and the collar is fluffly and crème colored. Orange shorts, and brown shoes with white markings on it in the place where his claws should have been, as a Growlithe. On both his shirt, and shorts, there is black stripes, just as there was on his body as a Growlithe. He also has a fluffy crème tail.

The Ninetails, has her crème ears, and long crème hair that fades into red, as her nine tails did, this appears to represent her tail, as it parts nine times. She has red eyes, and a crème strapless dress. She has simple crème boots. She also, of course, has her tail/s.

The Charizard, has short orange hair, his orange horns atop his head. He has red-orange eyes, and a crème t-shirt, which is tucked into his orange pants. He is wearing grey shoes, and has his orange Charizard tail, the flame burning at the end, as it should, along with his orange and blue wings.

"Who are you guys?" Rai asked, Elee just stared, her mouth open, and eyes wide. Lucky appeared confused, while Ray just stared, expressionless.

"Us? Well, what our team goes by, is none of your business, but we can tell you our names, I suppose. I'm Blaze, I was a Combusken." the Combusken said, grinning. She appeared to be about 13 years old.

"The name's Spike." The Flareon-boy said, glaring. He appears to be about 11 or 10 years old.

"Biscuit." The Growlithe-boy said, smiling kindly. He appears to be 9 or 10.

"I'm Flash." The Ninetails girl said, she appears to be 18 or 19.

"Spark." The Charizard said, he seemed angry, and he was glaring. He appeared to be in his 20's.

"Well ok.. I'm L-"

"Yea, here's the thing, we don't care." Blaze said, as Spike held his hands out, sort of cupping his hands. A ball of flame appeared in between his hands, and it shot out at the Electric Mews.

"HEY!" Lucky jumped out of the way, the attack being aimed at her, however, Spike kept sending the flames in that one spot, and Lucky couldn't fly, so she was going to come down, as all she did was jump into the air.

"Asshole.." Ray growled under his breath, jumping up and pushing Lucky out of the way, both landing in the grass.

"Thanks." Lucky said, standing up.

Ray stood up as well, replying, "No problem."

Biscuit seemed prepared to attack as well, but he seemed hesitant, as though he didn't want to do this.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?! Attack them!" Spike glared at the small child, who nodded.

"I know, I know." Biscuit's tail became metallic as he jumped up into the air, Flash jumped in the air and pushed Biscuit towards Elee.

Biscuit turned around at the last minute, successfully smacking Elee with his tail.

Elee fell on the ground from the impact, and Biscuit landed on his feet, Elee heard a soft '_Sorry._' in her head, as Biscuit jumped away, not giving anybody time to attack him.

Elee seemed surprised, but she hid it, and stood up. "That.. Hurt.."

"Why are you attacking us?!" Lucky glared at them, her own tail becoming metallic, as Ray picked her up, and launched her at Spike.

"Because" Blaze replied, tackling Lucky before she hit Spike, then she continued, "Those were our orders."

Blaze jumped back, and she and the rest of her team turned around. Spark flew into the sky, flying away from everybody, whilst Blaze, Spike, Flash, and Biscuit all ran into the forest.

Elee perked up for some reason, "Are we going to follow them?" she asked, still seeming surprisingly happy about it.

"Of course we are! They tried to turn me into ashes, and smacked you in the face!" Lucky seemed angry, Elee understood this, and smiled.

"Great, follow me." Elee ran into the forest.

Ray, Lucky, and Rai all looked at each other, confused. Shrugging, they followed Elee.

**=3 Ta-da! I hope you all liked it! ^u^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shall we continue? I think we shall. I don't own TMM or Pokemon**

**The City Is At War Chapter 2- This isn't good…**

**(ELEE'S P.O.V)**

I ran through the forest, the others close behind me.

"_There's a trap in front of you, turn to the left and run that way for five minutes, then turn again so you're going straight ahead again._" I heard, and did as told, I made a sharp turn to the left, and counted five minutes, then turned once more, and continued running.

I heard the others following behind me, probably wondering if I knew where I was going.

"_How do I know I can trust you?_" I asked, this was the enemy after all, and I wasn't entirely sure if I could trust him.

He replied with a simple, "_Do you have any other choice? You want to know what's going on, don't you? I'd be quite if I were you, though. There's others, and they might jump out at you, so be careful._"

I still wasn't to sure, but I did as he said anyway. I wasn't entirely sure which of the 'Flame Mews', as I am calling them, is sending me these messages, but I know it's either Spike, Biscuit, or Spark, as it's a boy's voice I'm hearing.

"_Ok you should see a really big building, right about now. You need to be ESPECIALLY quite here._" I stopped running, Rai almost ran into me, and Lucky and Ray almost ran into the wall.

"_I see a huge wall, but no buildi- never mind, it's beyond the wall, I see it._"

"Elee, what on earth? How'd you know to come here?" Rai looked at me, shocked, and raised a finger to my lips

"Ssssh."

"_Just climb over the fence, but be careful. There's others on patrol out there. From there, you should know what to do, but contact me if you need help figuring something out._"

"Ok, smart-one, what now?" Rai looked at me, I smiled.

"Just follow me, and be quite." I watched the others exchange looks, but shrugged and awaited me to do something.

I walked over to a tree, and climbed up it, carefully stepping out onto a branch, hoping it would carry my weight.

Silently praying it wouldn't break, I walked to the end of the branch, and silently jumped onto the wall, which was a bit like a walk-way at the same time.

The others followed one by one, Lucky just barely making it, as the branch broke as she jumped.

I looked around, hoping nobody had heard the commotion, unfortunately, somebody had heard, I could see somebody running towards us.

"Uh-oh.." I bolted down the path, the opposite direction of the person, sticking to the shadows isn't easy when the sun hasn't set yet, so we more or less just ran and hoped nobody followed.

"_Somebody saw you guys, you really need to be careful now…_" I heard the voice tell me, and I face-palmed.

"Oh great…" I said, just as a siren went off, and somebody began shouting through a microphone-of-sorts.

"ATTENTION SPECIAL MEMBERS, THERE IS AN INTRUDER, GO FIND THEM!"

" 'Special Members'?" Lucky asked, she appeared confused until we were forced to stop running, when Spark landed in front of us, with three other Pokehumans!

"…What the…?" Rai muttered, I looked at him to see him with the most confused expression I've ever seen.

The three new Pokehumans appear to be a Pidgeotto, Flygon, and Shaymin Sky Form.

The Pidgeotto has long yellow hair with two red streaks, red-ish brown eyes, a brown dress that's all spike-y at the end, pale pink-ish leggings, and white high heels. Her long pale brown and brown Pidgeotto wings are spread out behind her back.

The Flygon has dark green hair in pigtails, two oval-shaped red clips keeping her pigtails up, bright red eyes, a green dress, the bottom of the dress kind of flowers out into triangles, like her tail, and is red-ish just like her tail. She has green leggings the top of them being a turquoise-ish color, she has on turquoise dress shoes, and then there's her wings and tail.

The Shaymin has spike-y bright green hair, green eyes, a red scarf that's tied around his neck, a white tank-top, green gloves that spike at the end, like the green fur on his legs did when he was a Shaymin, white knee-shorts with green sides, and green boots that spike at the top, just like his gloves. His white Shaymin wings are visible behind him.

I stared blankly, when I realized. There's no WAY we can beat them, if we're so out-numbered!

I took a few steps back, bumping into Lucky by accident.

Something suddenly smacked the three Pokehumans, and I looked at my teammates, they looked just as confused as I felt, so I returned my attention to what was going on to see three more Pokehumans?

"How many half human Pokemon ARE there?!" Rai exclaimed, I shrugged, and muttered, "I dunno."

The three new new Pokehumans appear to be Poochyena, Riolu, and another Poochyena..

The Flygon growled.

"Bite, Bark, Sharp, what is the meaning of this?!" Spark demanded, growling.

The second Poochyena, a small one, growled back. The older one sighed, and the Riolu stayed silent.

A moment of silence came, and I took this moment to observe their outfits.

The small Poochyena has gray hair in a messy ponytail, her eyes are red and yellow, and she has on a grey dress, the sleeves spike, and the bottom spikes as well. She is wearing dark grey boots that spike at the top. Then, there's her tail, and ears.

The older Poochyena has short messy grey hair, red and yellow eyes, a black and grey t-shirt, black gloves, grey shorts, and black shoes. Plus his ears and tail.

The Riolu has really short blue hair, dull red eyes, a black mask tied around his face, a black tank top with a blue shirt under it, white bandages wrapped around his wrists, blue shorts, and, what appears to be black shorts underneath the blue ones, they go to his knees, and cling to his skin, while the blue shorts are baggy. Plus his ears and tail.

The older Poochyena spoke, "We, and a few others, are tired of being treated like this, and we don't agree with your intentions, so we are simply switching sides."

Three dark-looking claws appeared on the Riolu's right hand, and he jumped forward, scratching Spark, he landed on the ground, jumped towards the Flygon, scratched her, landed on the ground, and jumped toward the Pidgeotto, scratching her, and then jumping back once more.

"Sharp, we got this, you help the others with the escape route." the older Poochyena said, glancing at the Riolu.

The Riolu, possibly not one to speak a lot, nodded and ran off.

The young Poochyena turned to us, and walked over.

"I'm Bite, this is Bark, and that Riolu was Sharp. You're Elee, Lucky, Ray, and Rai, right? Of course you are, now, let's hurry up and beat these guys so we can go." She spoke rather quickly, and but I understood none-the-less.

"Bite, relax. We're dealing with this the easier way, so we can leave sooner." Bark started to look a bit tired, and he yawned, the other three Pokemon began looking drowsy and then fell asleep, so I'm guessing he used Yawn.

"Now, let's go."

Bark and Bite began running in the direction we had just came from, and we followed, not knowing where to go.

"_Is everything ok?_" I heard the voice in my head again, and I smiled. It was nice to have somebody to talk to, and he seemed to know what was going on.

"_Yea. Hey, I have a question. If Team Rocket can do all this, does this mean they are going to turn all the Pokemon into Pokehumans or something?_" I asked him, I was very curious, and had only just came up with the idea earlier, when Sharp, Bite, and Bark appeared.

"_From my understanding, that is very similar to their plan._"

I groaned, knowing that whatever their plan really was, it wasn't good, nor would it be a simple mission like we'd been used to for the past two years..

**TA-DA! Ok, it's 7:17 AM here, so I'm going to bed now… V_V' I just really wanted to get this chapter out for you guys! ^-^' Well, night(sorta?) everybody!**


End file.
